


Shattered Made Whole

by einzell



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einzell/pseuds/einzell
Summary: Five years ago. The Vulcan contingent fled earth. Amanda Cole and Katherine Forrest were brought with them to protect them from Terra Prime. Now living peacefully on Vulcan. It seems the past wont let them alone





	1. Shi'Kar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shattered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144086) by [KurotheDarkRingmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurotheDarkRingmaster/pseuds/KurotheDarkRingmaster). 



_**Shi'Kar, Vulcana Reghar. Epsilon Eridani** _

* * *

 

 

 

Soval had spent exactly 45.3 mics out in the garden with his uninvited guest and truth be known. If a human could manage to fluster a Vulcan.

This man had succeeded. Standing towards the back wall where the residence abetted another. In the shade of several hagash trees in full bloom.

The two had been going on in deep discussion for this long and all that had been accomplished of this conversation was Soval was not backing

down in denying the man's request.

"Major Haynes. I do not understand why you keep insisting when the answer from the council has been no. I know first hand what Ms. Forest and

Ms. Cole went through when we removed them from their home world. We barely got them out in time. As for Ms. Forest, there is nothing for her

to go back home to. I do not know what or how to convey to you more strongly than myself or the High Council has when the answer has

continued to be no."

Major Haynes stoically but politely stood in a relaxed stance of parade rest. Calmly listening to Soval's reply to his query. Again he tried to speak.

Only to be stopped by a dangerous glint in the Vulcan's eyes.

"If as you say this olive branch being held out to them was Commodore Archer's idea.  Then it would only be logical the it would be him standing

before me and not you. I fully understand that events on earth have finally stabilized.   But all earth is to the two Macon's is a monument to pain

that they would prefer to put behind them. When and if they decide to return. Only then will your request be remotely considered. Until then. I will say no more."

Frustration was plain on the Starfleet officers face, but looking Soval in the eye. He nodded.

"Then we can agree Sir, than an honest effort had been made to contact them to heal the breach."

Pausing. He glanced to the house, but the polarized windows only showed their reflection.

"I will report directly to Commodore Archer and Captain's Tucker and T'pol/Tucker your answer. I will also humbly point out that

Captain T'Pol/Tucker will be reluctant to travel at this time herself."

Soval nodded.

"Give them my respects Major. If they come. I will speak With them. I promise nothing beyond that."

The Major nodded. Presenting the Ta Al as he turned to leave.

"I would be appreciative Major that the next time we meet. That the matter is closed"

Soval spoke in a low tone of voice conveying what he meant quite clearly. -No More-. The major had paused in mid turn, nodded soberly at him.

And continued on his way. Soval watched him leave. Then turning to his right. Approached the house, glancing at the polarized windows as he

passed. During the course of his conversation, he had left the bond wide open. So not only did Katherine hear every word, but had shared with

him her displeasure. She had already been saddened by what she'd been presented earlier by him earlier that morning. And the Major's sudden

appearance hadn't helped. Soval had been exercising a great deal of control in talking to Major Haynes, and was still amazed at himself for not

losing his cool as his A'duna would say. Entering the house, he went into the main room and found Katherine sitting in a rocker chair still gazing

thoughtfully out the window, holding a letter in her left hand. Her right was clasping Amanda's hand on her left shoulder. Amanda was standing

behind her looking right at Soval. Approaching them. He stopped just short and gazed at Katherine. Drinking in the sight of her form before speaking.

"I would use our bond to tell you directly Ashayam, but Amanda needs to know as well."

"The cause is more than sufficient Ashaya."

Katherine replied in fluent Vulcan. A fact that pleased Soval greatly.

"Whats going on Soval?"

Amanda asked. Soval came up in front of Katherine before kneeling and placing his hands on her swollen stomach, lightly caressing her. He told them.

"Someone who has a very difficult time taking no for an answer. He and a dozen Star Fleet officers had deployed from the Star Fleet vessel; Rio Grande

three weeks ago for the express purpose of locating and contacting Terran expatriots and inviting them to return home. You two were especially tagged

for retrieval."

He had stopped caressing Katherines stomach. Letting his hands rest there. Katherine moaned in appreciation at the heat his hands spread. Soval smiled

slightly at hearing Katherine, but pulled back and stood while keeping his attention on the two MACO's.

"Vulkhansu Security allowed them to contact the majority of our registered expatriots who'd fled Earth during the same time period as you. But have

managed so far to deflect their search away from the more volatile ones."

He looked pointedly at Katherine with unconcealed mischief a moment before shaking his head and continuing.

"However. Despite our effort. One has gotten a lot closer than I would prefer."

Katherine closed her eyes a moment, then leaning forward and placing the letter back in the tea tin setting on the floor beside the chair. Soval watched

her actions. Thoughtful. The letters had been his correspondence with her father, and he'd recently given them to her. Hoping to give her solace.

After setting it back in the tin, she leaned back and put her arms up. Wanting help standing. Soval reached down. Gently lifting her to her feet. Stepping

into his embrace. She melted into him. Holding each other for a long moment. Katherine pulled back from Soval and looked at him.

"We can never return, and as you told him. It was a very close thing getting us away."

Katherine sighed quietly.

"Indeed. And now there is more than enough reason to stay. Our daughters will only know and treasure Vulcan as home. Now that you both are of Vulcan."

Katherine smiled at Soval's comment. Happier than she'd ever been in a long time. Amanda had stood back. Watching her friend and her A'dun holding each

other. Seeing the regard those two held for each other brought a smile to her face. Standing and caressing her own stomach, she knew Suran would be home

soon and then she would be wrapped around him as Katherine was around Soval.

Despite the happy sight in front of her. Amanda felt a light stab of pain at what Katherine had said earlier. She had left a mother and two brothers behind

and all this time had not contacted them for fear of retaliation. Vulkhansu Spec Ops had managed to keep tabs on her family, but attempted no contact them.

It had been a gesture to Amanda, to let her know, that if needs be. They could be protected. She had been told her family had had a hard time with her

disappearance and that they were under scrutiny from other shadows. Suran's contacts didn't know who they were short of ambushing them.

Swallowing her sadness. She put her hand on her stomache and caressed the shape of her unborn child. A daughter. And contemplated how things would

be now that Star Fleet had taken a renewed interest in them. Looking over at Soval and Katherine. She still smiled. No other couple could melt dura-steel

with the intensity and devotion as those two. Watching them. Amanda knew with out a doubt that they were blended in the bond. As closely melded as two

could be. And nothing could tear them apart.. Sensing Suran close by. Her pulse quickened, knowing she soon would be sharing the same fortunes as her 

friend. Still watching Suran come up beside her and with no hesitation. She turned and met his gaze. The slight grin telling Suran she looked forward to

their joining. The bond they shared hummed with their passion.

Touching her fingers to Suran. She turned her attention back to Sova and Katherine. She'd never noticed this before bonding with Suran, but bonded couples

exhibited a slight aura when they were joined. Amanda had never noticed this before she had bonded, but had been able to sense it. The brighter the aura.

The stronger the bond. And in that room. Her friend and her mate were enveloped in that display. As she drank in the sight, she noticed another small

detail make its presence known. Barely discernable between Soval and Katherine, was a tiny figure, almost like an avatar. It made an intriquing but

disconcerting sight. Until Amanda realized it was Katherine's unborn daughter involved in the bond. The sight completely captivated Amanda.

"Whats her name?" She breathed. Still totally enthralled at what she saw.

Beside her . Suran brought his other hand up and traced his fingertips along the line of Amanda's jaw line. Amanda sighed at the touch.

\----Ashayam, it is too soon for her to be named. Right now they are loving her as is their due. Some things are never to be hurried.

Amanda's light smile turned into a grin at that. Knowing it was true. In bonding moments in a couples life. The outside world and its demands

had no place in this time. Amanda herself loved these times. Some of the most liberating, yet exhilarating moments among a people, who 

according to her species, considered them nothing more than robots. Had come to Amanda when she faced Suran on their bonding. Knowing she 

was of Vulcan, as Katherine was. She'd felt safer, more secure than even during her MACO years. She felt Surans presence grow ever closer and 

relaxed against him contentedly. And was pleasantly surprised when her own child made its presence known in the bond. 

\- Oh, my daughter. There you are. You've become so beautiful. Please know you are welcome and much loved.

Her surprise grew as she got an answering reply. And her already full heart melted, she found herself folding around that that little being with 

Suran right behind her. She noticed the boundaries melting away between them. So caught up were the two A'duna's, they never noticed

their A'Dun's spiriting them off to their respective quarters.


	2. Soval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the unpleasant surprise of a Star Feet officer dropping in when no one was supposed to know where Soval was, what can they do for the future?

Soval.

It was well towards sunset when Soval had gently but reluctantly disentangled himself from Katherine in the nest that was their bed.

Leaving her sleeping but content. They had retired to bed shortly after the Starfleet officer had left and again Soval found himself

lost in his mate. He left the bedroom and went to the main room where he was joined by Suran who had left Amanda asleep in their

room. As they settled at the table enjoying a cup of tea, neither broke the silence, contemplating on the days activity.

"It was a matter of time before they got close. While their intentions appear sincere, it may be premature

to trust that they mean what they say in restoring our mates trust and standing."

Soval finally broke the silence.

Suran regarded his cup in front of him, contemplating. Nodded. But did not reply.

"Perhaps it was best that T'Pau had us take a sabbatical when we did. We certainly have done all we could to insure their safety.

For once I am at a loss to as to respond. I know they will try again soon, and they may send some former Enterprise crew."

Suran simply listened.

"I'm sure that Amanda would still like to contact her family, and it wouldn't surprise me if they send her mother here to Vulcan.

I am glad T"Pau informed us about taking this enforced Sabbatical. It has worked to our ashayam's benefit. Both have strong

bonds with us. But I'm afraid T'Pau is still at a loss as to what to do with us."

"If they send Amanda's family here, we should allow them to meet Osu. Even the Tucker's. But we will have to control the location

and time. Especially since they are both so close to delivering."

Suran spoke up.

Soval agreed with a short nod, his attention was still focused outside the common room window. In his mind, Katherines mind sang to him

through their bond. As her pregnancy progressed, they both were able to sense the mind of their child as she grew in Katherine's body. This

was the first time in Sovals memory that expectant parents had sensed the mind of their unborn child. With no doubt, to the parents. A

strong parental bond had formed as their child grew.

Thinking back, Soval found himself thankful that T'Pau had decided to sequestrate Soval and his aide when she had discovered that both had

bonded with the Macos. It had allowed the two couples to explore and strengthen their bonds and developed their relationship. Katherine being

the strong willed warrior she was, had been irked when Soval had become extremely protective of her not long after they had arrived on Vulcan.

Amazingly, she had settled down. Her curiousity in her new found life getting the better of her. And one she embraced with enthusiasm, having

little trouble integrating into her adopted family.

Amanda had followed Katherine in assimilating into Vulcan life and culture. And to Suran's surprise had been receptive to a bonding. Both had

understood the possibility of ever returning to Terra was nil. Had decided to make the most of it. Now after five years, both Soval and Suran

were looking forward to having families. Despite having to stay out of sight. They had managed with the help of the Vulcan high council's

security detail to enjoy a somewhat normal life.

After having been forced to smuggle Amanda and Katherine off Terra. Both women spending a week on an Andorian freighter before meeting

up with the T'Mir. Then heading straight to Vulcan with no stops. Shortly after arriving. It had only been a matter of time before individuals

backed by Terra Prime or V'Las started showing up on Vulcan. Many being caught long before even locating the two couples. After being

interrogated by Vulcan Security, they had been quietly executed.

Soval was distracted out of his musings of the past by the Suran clearing his throat.

"Instead of woolgathering as the earthers would put it. Do you have a place in mind to go next? Since we'll be going to the clans?"

Soval considered those words.

"I have yet to discuss this with T'Pau, Suran. It will be decided then. As it stands we may be staying here for the completion of our

wives time. She has done an exemplary job of keeping those rogue sehlats from raiding our nest. She wont let us go easily. For once

Vulcan law concerning family bonding is in our advantage."

Suran finished his cup and refilling it, carried the thought.

"And since we managed to go to a lot of trouble to attempting the safety of earth's citizens, have managed to get our former positions

compromised. So the one place we could make a difference is the one place we cant go."

Soval nodded as he got up reaching for the pot to refill his own cup. Glancing at Suran with an understanding glance. He turned back

and focused his attention back out the window. Both settled into a companionable silence.

**_\---As you had been tasked to keep me safe by your fathers order.  So I keep you safe with the new charge we have been given My A'duna.  You have always been worthy and no one can rob you of this.  What we have.    Nurture and cherish our  child Genevieve, and we will keep you both safe._ **

 So Soval sent to his A'duna through the bond.  He felt a flash of love in reply.    Returning to the problems at hand.  The song of their bond radiated through him.


	3. Authors Note

And so, this story is ended for now. I based this story on Shattered by Kuro the Dark Ringmaster, and had wanted to project what things were like with Soval, Suran and the Maco's after a long while. And to see if I could create some graphic imagery in describing the bond. I'm working on a story and hope to post it sometime this year, 2018, just don't hold me to it too hard.


End file.
